


Botanist Meets Mechanic

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2019 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Botanist Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, M/M, Matchmaker Sam Winchester, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Meet-Cute, artist Eileen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Castiel finds beautiful artwork for his kitchen and a beautiful man while at a fall festival.Day 17 Prompt: Botany + Ornament





	Botanist Meets Mechanic

Day 17 Prompt: Ornament + Botany

Castiel was enjoying the crisp fall air as he walked the different booths at the city’s fall craft fair. He was on the early search for Christmas presents for his brother Gabriel, his sister Hannah, and his teacher’s assistant Jack. Castiel was the Head the Botany department at the university. His love for plants had began at an early age. He was socially awkward therefore he had always been more comfortable in the company of plants. He was also rather fond of bees that depended on the many flowering plants that he studied. 

It was this love of plants that had Castiel stopping dead in his tracks. Before him were framed pictures of hand drawn and colored common herbs that one would commonly use in the kitchen. They were beautiful and Castiel wanted to hang them on the blank wall in his kitchen. They were the perfect ornaments to adorn the wall he’d been struggling to know what to do with. He was holding a picture of lavender and coriander when the man at the booth spoke, “You like those? Eileen does those.”

Castiel looked up, “They are beautiful…” Castiel trailed off because the man that spoke was absolutely beautiful as well. Castiel cleared his throat, “Is she your girlfriend or wife?”

“No, she is my sister-in-law.” Green eyes said with a chuckle. “I am just watching her booth for her while she grabs a bite of lunch with my brother Sam. I’m Dean Winchester by the way.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Dr. Castiel Novak.” He said extending his hand for a shake.

“Doctor… medical doctor?” Dean questioned.

“No of botany. I’m a professor at the university.” Castiel explained.

“Well I guess that explains your love of those.” Dean said indicating the framed pictures.

“Even if I wasn’t a plant enthusiast, these are well done. I think I would like the whole of them for my kitchen.” Castiel said indicating the whole line of delicately illustrated herbs.

“You want all eight of them.” Dean said surprised. Castiel nodded. “You must have a large kitchen.” Dean remarked as he started gathering the other pictures.

“I do. A very large gourmet kitchen that overlooks my backyard herb garden and orchard.” Castiel said following Dean as he took the pictures to wrap them up.

“I must say that sounds wonderful. I live in a cramped apartment that doesn’t even have a spot of green. Sam and Eileen live out in the country and I go out there as often as they’ll have me.” Dean said wistfully.

“I understand. I lived similarly before I moved here to be head of the Botany Department a few years ago .” 

“Head professor huh, again very impressive. That will be $400, Cas.” Dean said smirking at him.

Castiel pulled out his card. In his opinion that was a bargain for the quality of work. “Most people don’t find the subject fascinating though.” Castiel responds while Dean runs his card.

“I can’t say I know a whole lot about it but I’d love to learn.” Dean said handing back his card. Dean held onto the card a second longer than necessary and made a point to touch Castiel. Was Dean flirting? Castiel didn’t take social cues well but he certainly got the feeling Dean was interested in him.

“So what do you do for a living Dean?” Castiel said to keep the conversation going so he could determine if Dean was interested.

“I work on cars. Nothing interesting there.” Dean said like he was embarrassed.

“I beg to differ Dean. Automotive science is fascinating. They are complex systems that have intricate parts, much like plants. You should take pride in your knowledge and job.” Castiel said patting Dean shoulder as he handed Castiel a large bag that held his newly acquired pictures.

“Thanks Cas. You’re a good guy.” Dean smiled. At that moment a very tall man and a women signing rapidly at him stepped behind the table of the booth. “Hey Castiel this is my brother, Sam and his wife Eileen.”

“Hello. It’s nice to meet you.” Castiel said and signed. Eileen gave him a warm smile and Sam gave him a excited handshake.

“Nice to meet you. Looks like you bought some of my wife’s work.” Sam said.

“Yes. I am the head professor of Botany at the university. Your herb sketches caught my eye. I can’t wait to hang them in my kitchen.” Castiel signed and said to both Eileen and Sam. 

“You sign well Cas.” Sam remarked.

“Thank you. I have a nephew, Samandriel, who is deaf. I learned when he was a baby to help my sister Hannah and to be there for Samandriel. He’s turned out to be a smart one. He’s top of his class and wants to go to college to study Marine Biology.”

“That’s wonderful.” Eileen said and signed.

“So Castiel. Where are you headed now?” Sam said grinning. Dean looked at Sam and scowled.

“I was planning to take these to my car and then find something to eat.” Castiel thought he knew what Sam was up to but he would wait and see.

“Well now that we are back I am sure Dean is ready to go eat. Castiel would you mind his company?” Sam asked.

“Sammy!” Dean growled out.

“That would be nice.” Castiel said grinning.

“You would?” Dean said surprised.

“Yes.” Castiel answered simply as he watched Sam look at Dean in triumph and Eileen cover her mouth with glee In her eyes.

Dean followed Castiel like a puppy. “Bye Dean.” Sam called out laughing. Dean just simply waved as he followed Castiel to his car.

“A Prius… really Cas?” Dean remarked when Castiel put his purchases in his car.

“It’s good for the environment. I used to have a ’78 Lincoln Continental Mark V but I decided that I needed something more efficient.” Castiel explained.

“You used to drive a pimpmobile. That’s kind of hilarious.” Dean grinned.

“I am glad I amuse you.” Castiel remarked. “Dean I need to know. Are you interested in me. I’m not the best at social interactions.”

“Yeah Cas. You’re smart, you have a great dry sense of humor, and you’re hot. Yeah I am definitely interested. What about you man?” Dean said sounding vulnerable.

“Yes… absolutely Dean.” Castiel said stretching out his hand. Dean took it and they walked hand and hand toward where the food booths were.

They had barbeque and pie. Dean regaled Castiel with stories of Sam, his Uncle Bobby and a weird guy he worked with named Garth who liked sock puppets. Castiel told Dean about his brother Gabriel’s pranks which led to Dean telling the story of a month long prank war with Sam. Apparently Sam lost his hair to Nair in his shampoo and Dean ended up superglued to a toilet. 

They exchanged numbers and planned to go out the following night to see a movie.

~~~ Two Years Later ~~~ 

Castiel was pacing in his bedroom fiddling with his tie. “Cassie stop.” Gabriel said as he pulled Castiel’s hand away from his tie so he could straighten it.

“He’s here right. I didn’t hear the Impala pull up.” Castiel rambled nervously.

“He is here. Sam and Eileen brought him. They are going to bring the Impala and the rest of his stuff over while you two are on your honeymoon. I don’t understand why he didn’t officially move in a longtime ago.” Gabriel admonished.

“He didn’t want me to feel pressured. I told him that was ridiculous but he knows how I go along with things when I'm socially nervous. I told him but he said that we’d officially cohabitate when I said ‘I do.’”

“He’s stubborn but he is good for you Cassie.” Gabriel said trying to fight Castiel’s hair into submission.

“I know. I love him and he loves me.” Castiel said simply. It was all he needed.

When Castiel walked out into his backyard, he found Dean standing under an arbor smiling at him. In a few hours they’s be boarding a plane for the Bahamas. Castiel already had a sedative packed so Dean would survive the ride but Castiel was already in paradise basking in Dean’s love and smile.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos welcome


End file.
